Turn Order Guide
Turn Order Guide In this guide, all spells/abilities will be described in detail the order they occur in game. # Placing units #* Units that are placed on the fist during the turn occurs first. They will be transparent before PUNCH is pressed, and as soon as both players end their turn and PUNCH, the units will be on the square immediatly. # Turn Start / Charge / Spells / Debut #* All units with an ability that is turn start, charge, debut, or a spell that was cast will go next. These all occur at different points in time depending on what type of ability they are. #* 1) Summon units '''(See Royal Archer, Polar temple, etc) #* 2) '''Buffs (Example: give ally +1/+1, give ally trample, give ally Shroud) #** NOTE: Buff spells have an order too, but I am not going to list them. They are usually in ideal order, meaning if you are giving a unit trample and shroud, it will shroud second. Second example is if you give a unit +0/+1 then cast mountain power (Give target ally +X/+0 based on units health), mountain power will cast second. #* 3) Damage Enemy Player (see Temple Marksman) #* 4) Switch positions (see Leaf Mesmer or Lin) #* 5) Returns (seehurricane or violent storm) #* ?6) "If the first enemy in target row just entered,..." '''(see scarecrows) #** NOTE: scarecrow is after return #** NOTE destory before scarecrow (horse knight in same lane as puzzled destoryed instead of return) #** NOTE 2 scarec's in the same lane, the one closest to enemy fist procs (could be by horse knight desotryed instead of scarecrow #* 7) '''Debuffs (example: -1/-1) #* 8?) Change Lane (see Eisele or Mountain Hermit) #** NOTE: it is before damage is done #* ?) Clone (see inversion) #* 9/10) Destroy #** NOTE: destroy is before damage when destroy is a spell and damage is spell (crash damage #** NOTE: damage before destroy if damage is spell/debut and destroy is debut #** NOTE: Spell destroy before debut destroy #* 9/10) Damage #** Debut damage before spell damage #* ?) Transform (See Moe!?) #* Genaric Notes #* Notes: Charge repair then summon unit (see kidou-7) #* Note: Enemy can't attack before lights retribution #* Note: Moe?! goes, then trample spell (2 mana) then skullshaman +2 attack) # Pre-strike #* All prestrike go in attack order, and all prestrike will occur at the same time. For example: if a unit has an ability "prestrike give a random enemy -1/-1" and an ally has "prestrike give ally +1/+1" they will cancel each other out, even if the unit goes to 0 hp for a moment. #* NOTE: need to test Meson prestrike vs give enemy -1 prestrike # Turn End #* 1) Summon units #* 2) Switch positions (see Leaf Mesmer or Lin) #* 2) Buffs #* 3) Damage Enemy Player (see Temple Marksman) #* 3) Debuffs #* 4) Returns #* 5) Damage #* 6) Destroy